


Kiss Me

by travelledspace (wildestoftales)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, academy au, starship AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace
Summary: “Alright,” he says, almost too softly for Jim to hear and for a moment Jim is sure he must have imagined it. Or heard it wrong. Or spontaneously have fallen into another dimension in which Bones just agreed to kiss him.Except then there's a hand at the back of his neck and Jim feels the sudden urge to pause. Pause, rewind and play it all over again. He doesn't want to miss any nanosecond of this and he hadn't even notice Bones' lift his hand or lean in close.





	1. Bones and Jim

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for McKirk, feel free to just stick to the first chapter! Anyway, what matters is that everyone's in love with Bones, as it should be.

The first time Bones kisses Jim, it goes like this:

Jim is _drunk_. He doesn't actually remember how much he's had to drink – or what, for that matter – but he does know that it was too much. Him being off his face isn't as regular an occurrence anymore as it was during his first academy year, but the movements are familiar: 

Bones gets him back into his dorm room, makes him wash his face (sometimes even washes his face for him, the softness of his movements in stark contrast to the always heavy frown on his face – but it's not that bad tonight. Jim can manage on his own) and makes him brush his teeth. Jim used to hate Bones for making him go through that routine but every morning after he's always been thankful. Waking up hungover to all hell is bad enough, at least he doesn't feel like freshly crawled out of a dumpster on top of it. 

“Want a shirt to sleep in?” Bones asks as he takes Jim's jacket from him.

“Nah,” Jim says, grin bright on his face. He tries to take off his shirt in a single, fluid movement but gets stuck halfway through.

“You're an infant,” Bones sighs, his words muffled through the fabric currently over Jim's head. He can hear Bones stepping closer and then hands are helping him take off the shirt.

“You're very good at taking my clothes off,” Jim observes after he's resurfaced.

“Yeah, alright,” Bones says a little nonsensically. He's not exactly sober either. Dropping Jim's shirt on his desk chair, he reaches out to smooth Jim's hair back down. “Go to bed, Jim.”

“You too,” Jim replies, tugging on Bones' jacket. He means to take it off but only succeeds in pulling Bones closer to himself and well. That's alright, too. More than alright, really.

He balances by holding onto Bones' shoulder with one hand as his other tugs his own pants down. To get them off the rest of the way, he drops down heavily on the bed. 

“Done,” he announces as he drops his jeans on the floor. 

Bones gives him a look. “You gonna sleep with your socks on, darlin'?”

Jim beams at him. He loves Bones' pet names. A lot. 

“Yeah.”

“You're weird,” Bones comments and makes a face. “Now go to sleep, you've got class tomorrow.”

Jim reaches out a hand up to Bones and says, quite bravely, “Sure will. If you give me a goodnight kiss.”

There's a moment of silence. Somewhere in the back of Jim's mind, where sober Jim currently resides, he knows that this isn't how he wants this to happen. Not at all. Really. But it's not like Bones is gonna agree. 

Bones raises an eyebrow at him. 

They've been on the edge of _something_ for months now. Flirting and touching and dancing back and forth. Bones spends more nights in Jim's bed than he does in his own. It's why Jim has taken to just sleeping in his boxers, so he can feel more of Bones' warm skin pressed against his.

But they've never kissed. They cuddle in their underwear, sure, but a simple press of lips against lips? They haven't had the courage to go there. Never once crossed that invisible line from plausible deniability to – well. Jim isn't exactly sure what's gonna happen once they're actually done with the whole 'just best friends' spiel. But fuck it. He wants to find out.

So he's fairly sure that Bones is gonna laugh at him or roll his eyes or outright ignore Jim's request. He remembers all too well kissing Bones' temple just two days ago and Bones shoving him off. 

He'd seen the small smile before Bones had replaced it with his signature frown though. Jim had seen it.

So it comes as a surprise when Bones sits down next to him.

“Alright,” he says, almost too softly for Jim to hear and for a moment Jim is sure he must have imagined it. Or heard it wrong. Or spontaneously have fallen into another dimension in which Bones just agreed to kiss him. 

Except then there's a hand at the back of his neck and Jim feels the sudden urge to pause. Pause, rewind and play it all over again. He doesn't want to miss any nanosecond of this and he hadn't even notice Bones' lift his hand or lean in close.

Then it happens and Jim's definitely paying full attention now: Bones' lips are warm and softer than Jim imagined them. Which he'd done a lot.

Feeling desperate and hot all over, Jim shoves closer, tries to tilt Bones' head back, tries to speed things the hell up, to kiss Bones like he's a breath of fresh air and Jim's a drowning man.

“Shh,” Bones says, or more accurately, rumbles against Jim's lips and Jim hasn't even said anything, so why shush him? But god, that feels. Amazing.

Burying his one hand in Jim's hair and resting the other one on his shoulder, Bones slows him down. He lets Jim bury closer, as close as he can get without interrupting their frankly fantastic kiss, really. But he keeps his movements slow and simple and easy and god, Jim is dying, he really is.

Bones kisses like he's got all the time in the world, a point to prove and a lot of determination to get it just right. 

Jim is quickly becoming addicted. There hasn't even been in any tongue involved yet and already, this may well be the best kiss Jim's ever had. 

So it's really not his fault that he makes a tiny little noise of complaint when Bones pulls away, in the same manner: slowly, but very surely. 

This close to Jim's face, Bones' smile is blinding, and Jim can't help it. He presses another kiss to the corner of Bones' mouth before he lets him get away fully. 

For a moment, they stare at each other and Jim is sure he has a lot of questions about what's going to happen with them now, but for some reason he can't think of any. Can't really think of anything that's not Bones' mouth.

“Goodnight, Jim”, Bones says and gets up.

“Aren't you gonna...” Jim trails off. Bones has slept in his bed after a night of drinking for the past years. He'd done that before Jim had even realized that he wanted more than just drunk sleepovers. Wanted the whole package, really.

Bones must know what he's asking because he shakes his head. “I think I'll let you think on that one for a bit,” he says. Jim really fucking likes this new incredibly self-assured side of Bones. “Sleep tight.”

Before Jim has found the strength to form words – or any words to form, for that matter – Bones has left the room and softly closed the door behind him.


	2. Bones and Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eggsy tries to speed him up, to get more, more, more of this, Bones just tightens his grip on Eggsy and keeps them slow. Feeling like he's burning alive with the feeling, Eggsy buries his free hand in Bones' hair, provoking a soft sigh out of Bones that goes straight to Eggsy's heart.
> 
> “Fuck,” he whispers, voice hoarse, “You're a fucking good kisser.”
> 
> Bones' small smile isn't anything but a challenge. “I've been told.”

The first time Bones kisses Eggsy, it goes like this:

“You alright?” Eggsy asks, eyes firmly fixed on Bones' face, even as he's busy tying down the Klingon. He's huge, even for their standards.

“I don't appreciate having my medbay invaded,” Bones grumbles. His cheek is red like it's gonna bruise and his upper lip is definitely split but has already stopped bleeding. Aside from that he looks alright. “There's nothing here but patients and hypos,” Bones continues.

Eggsy stares at him for a moment longer and urges, “Are you alright?”

Bones' face softens. “Yeah, kid. A round with the dermal regenerator and I'll be right as rain.” 

Eggsy lets out a long breath. He lets his eyes linger on Bones' for a moment longer before he turns towards Roxy who is holding down the second invading Klingon, her gaze focused on him in case he tries anything. This one hasn't been hypoed into unconsciousness by Bones.

“Let's get them to the brig,” Eggsy instructs before they clear out of medbay.

–

Eggsy doesn't know what he's doing here. He ought to go back to his quarters and just calm down. Maybe to Roxy's for a pint.

He definitely needs to stop pacing in front of Bones' quarters.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he rings the chime.

Bones is quick to open, not giving Eggsy any time to reconsider or maybe just run off. He's out of uniform and instead wearing a soft and worn looking gray shirt and black sweats that look a little short on him.

Eggsy wonders if they're Jim's.

“How are you feeling?” Eggsy asks. “Better?”

The smile on Bones' now healed face is almost unbearably soft. Eggsy feels like it somehow mistakenly got aimed at him, like it was meant for someone else. 

“I'm good. Ain't my first rodeo, you know.”

The knot in Eggsy's stomach tightens. He bites down on his lip, knows he's being ridiculous. Nothing even really happened.

Bones takes a step back and gestures Eggsy inside. It's only then that Eggsy notices the bandages on his left wrist.

He pushes closer but makes sure to be gentle when he catches Bones by the elbow to hold up his hand.

Bones looks down at the bandages like he'd forgotten they were there. “Oh yeah, wrist was broken but it's set already. Just a little tender now.”

Eggsy knows exactly the kind of tender Bones means, having broken and regenerated bones before.

It's just.

“It's alright,” Bones says and pulls his arm away.

“It's not.”

Eggsy steps firmly into the room. He doesn't let the bemused look on Bones' face stop him.

“It's not alright! You're not supposed to get hurt.”

“No one is,” Bones interjects.

“I am. I get hurt. I'm on security, that's what we're here for. But you? Fuck, Bones, you were in _medbay_. You were supposed to be safe.”

The words hang heavy in the air between them for a moment. 

“Sit down.”

There's a gold shirt hanging over the back of the couch; Jim's. It's enough to make Eggsy feel guilty about being here. He's not doing anything wrong really. He's just – worried. Nothing to do with his feelings for Bones at all.

He stops just short of the couch but doesn't sit down.

“You do know we're in a giant metal ball in space, right? No one is safe. It's a flying death trap.”

Eggsy almost cracks a smile at that.

“Come on, kid. You're not the type to worry.”

He's right, Eggsy isn't. But Eggsy's not the type to fall in love either, at least he never thought he was, but here they are.

The thing is, he had it all sorted out in his head: He worries about Jim because Jim is going to get injured, no matter what. But that's why Eggsy is always by his side. To protect him from as much harm as he can. That's how they work.

Bones, however? Bones is supposed to be safe, to grumble and grouse at them whenever they do return injured. Eggsy doesn't need to worry about Bones.

Except apparently he does.

“Well, you're not the type to get hurt,” Eggsy replies.

Bones drags a hand through his hair. “Sit down,” he says again. “I can't do this with you standing there.”

“Do what?” Eggsy questions. He sits down.

They're not fighting, are they are? Eggsy didn't come to have a fight. He just wanted to make sure Bones was alright.

Instead of replying, Bones sits down next to him. “Give me your hand, Eggsy.”

Bones almost never calls him Eggsy – he's always 'kid' to him.

Feeling off-kilter, Eggsy holds out his hand. Bones takes it in his and intertwines their finger. He uses the hold he has on Eggsy to pull him close.

It's ridiculous, in hindsight, that Eggsy doesn't realize what he's doing until Bones' lips are firmly on his. Eggsy's mouth falls open in shock. Bones exhales like he's amused, like he's trying not to laugh.

“I didn't--”, Eggsy starts and pulls away. “I'm not-- I didn't come here for that!” 

“I know,” Bones says. “Is it alright?”

His hair is mussed. Eggsy doesn't know why he's noticing it only now but he is and he can't stop thinking about burying his hand in it. About feeling how soft it must surely be.

“You're with Jim,” he makes himself say.

Bones nods. “He's gonna be so jealous that I got to kiss you first. But really, it's not my fault that he can't get his head out of his ass.”

“You're having me on,” Eggsy says without thinking. “Jim wants to kiss me?”

Bones pushes closer again until they're nose to nose. There are about a thousand different colors in his hazel eyes and Eggsy wants to slow down so he can take the time and count them all.

“Of course he wants to. I want to.”

“You're both mad.”

“Yeah,” Bones agrees. He tilts his head and leans forward again, ever so slowly like he's giving Eggsy time to pull away.

As if Eggsy ever would.

Bones kisses so softly, slowly, gently. He's still holding onto Eggsy's hand.

Eggsy has never held hands while kissing before. It's incredibly intimate.

When Eggsy tries to speed him up, to get more, more, more of this, Bones just tightens his grip on Eggsy and keeps them slow. Feeling like he's burning alive with the feeling, Eggsy buries his free hand in Bones' hair, provoking a soft sigh out of Bones that goes straight to Eggsy's heart.

“Fuck,” he whispers, voice hoarse, “You're a fucking good kisser.”

Bones' small smile isn't anything but a challenge. “I've been told.”

What the fuck, Eggsy wants to ask, because he's had a whole lot of thoughts about kissing Bones and being with him but never did he expect anything like this. Mostly, he'd imagined himself in charge but finds he really, really doesn't mind how confident Bones is. Not even a little bit. The opposite, really.

Bones pushes Eggsy back against the couch, his other hand on his shoulder now, and resumes doing what he's really, really fucking good at.


End file.
